Matrimonio falso
by Kattharina
Summary: Supongo que todo el mundo dice mentiras piadosas. Muy a menudo son necesarias para hacer que alguien se sienta bien o para evitar sentimientos de ser herido.
1. Prefacio

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspectos que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. La finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

 _Pensamientos._

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **MATRIMONIO FALSO.**

 **.**

 **PREFACIO.**

 **.**

‹‹ _Si amas a alguien, díselo y quedarás prisionero de la verdad._

 _Si dejas de amar a alguien, díselo y quedarás liberado de la mentira.››_

 _Anónimo._

* * *

Su día comenzó bien, sin ningún tropiezo, nada que pudiera lamentar. Por lo menos hasta la tarde cuando se encontró un campamento montado en el patio trasero, en la casa.

— _¡Ya es hora, tienes que decidirte, Ranma!_

Ese fue su recibimiento.

Sus tres autoproclamadas prometidas se dieron a la tarea de, como ya era costumbre, acosarlo para que finalmente se decidiera por alguna. Esperaba que después de la salida de la escuela y la entrada a la universidad, ellas finalmente dejaran de acosarlo y causarle problemas. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, fastidiándolo de nuevo. Y él todavía no encontraba el valor para desairarlas.

— **Maldición —** masculló observando a través de la ventana, donde se encontraban Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo montando sus tiendas de campaña.

Ranma soltó un suspiro.

Le parecía increíble que aún después de tanto tiempo ellas continuaran teniendo esas actitudes, creyendo que si seguían presionando él cometería el grave error de elegirlas. El solo pensamiento era tan inconcebible como el hecho que no deseaba lastimarlas, desafortunadamente su corazón era demasiado noble para herirlas con un desprecio, aunque eso significara un estrés muy grande.

Soltó otro respiro agotado y se dirigió hacia el closet, no valía la pena quebrarse la cabeza con esas tres.

— **¿Qué haces?**

Ranma se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la voz de Akane, se giró y la observó fugazmente mientras se secaba el cabello. Llevaba un pijama azul que constaba de una camisa de tirantes y un pescador, él siempre fue observador en lo que concernía a su prometida más temperamental. Y esta vez no era la excepción. Se veía hermosa incluso en ropa de dormir…

— **Por el saco de dormir —** respondió él.

La vio caminar hasta la silla de su escritorio y colocar la toalla sobre el respaldar para que se secara.

— **No es necesario, puedes dormir en la cama.**

La declaración le sorprendió, realmente no imaginó que sugiriera compartir la cama. Ya habían pasado antes por esto, cuando cometió aquel error de arruinar la salsa de Ukyo. Solo que, en aquel momento, Akane estuvo más brusca que ahora.

— **¿Disculpa?**

La escuchó soltar un suspiro de agotamiento, evidentemente no estaba contenta con la situación. Únicamente no sabía si era por tener que compartir espacio con él o por las circunstancias.

— **Esto ya sucedió, Ranma —** le recordó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró al suelo.

A Ranma no le gustaba que hiciera eso. Después del evento con las pozas de Jusenkyo, después de aquella angustiosa espera cuando la creyó muerta… Akane tomó una actitud diferente. Tal vez se debía a su cobardía por haber confesado sus sentimientos y después haberlos negado, tal vez porque a pesar que ambos volvieron vivos a Nerima, una parte de ella fue arrebatada sin contemplaciones volviéndola más frágil.

La observó levantar sus orbes y otearlo pasivamente, aquel fuego en su bella mirada avellana había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que su capacidad para practicar el combate libre. Ahora en su iris solo había quietud. A lo mejor había madurado, o simplemente se había dado por vencida. Por lo que fuera, eso a Ranma le dolía demasiado…

— **Ukyo no se tragará este cuento otra vez, si no demostramos que es real —** pausó, tomó aire y se puso de pie **—, entiendo que no quieras compartir la cama conmigo. Pero si realmente quieres deshacerte de ellas, debes poner de tu parte o tomar una decisión —** finalizó retirando el cobertor y la sábana de la cama, para poder acostarse a descansar.

— _Si supiera…_

Pensó contemplando la curvatura de su espalda.

No había cosa en el mundo que lo pusiera más nervioso que imaginarse compartiendo la cama con ella. Sin embargo, Akane tenía razón, debían demostrar que su supuesto matrimonio esta vez era real o el trío no los dejaría en paz. Y por lo menos él quería estar completamente libre para poder hacer lo que debió cuando volvieron de Jusenkyo.

Decirle la verdad a Akane.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Sean todos/as bienvenidos si han llegado hasta el final.

Hace mucho que no publico en este fandom, en cierta manera debido a problemas personales y otros asuntos. Muchas/os se preguntarán de donde deriva esto, viene del capítulo 129 del anime títulado: ¡Vivan los falsos esposos! Les sonará de alguna forma u otra. Tomé la idea, pero la ambientación es diferente, trataré de hacer un contenido un poco más maduro y adulto. Dejaré de lado la faceta adolescente y me centraré en su actuar como personas adultas menos impulsivas, posiblemente me salga un poco de la personalidad de los protagonistas, pero me gustaría representar a un Ranma y una Akane más maduros. Conforme vaya subiendo capítulo se enteraran de toda la telaraña que estoy tejiendo, la cual no es muy complicada... La finalidad será la declaración de Ranma sin tener que retractarse, pero en el camino se conocerán mejor y unirán más.

Así que espero que les guste, sean pacientes y sepan que aunque pueda que sea una escritora inconstante trataré de adelantar todo lo que pueda para actualizar y así no dejarlos en el limbo mucho tiempo.

Cualquier duda o comentario, escríbanlo en la cajita ahí abajo. Sin más me despido, nos veremos pronto.


	2. Perspectiva

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspectos que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. La finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

 _Pensamientos._

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **.**

 **PERSPECTIVA.**

 **.**

‹‹› _Dar mucho y recibir poco también cansa.›_

 _Anónimo._

* * *

El siguiente día cuando Ranma se levantó por la mañana se dio cuenta que Akane ya no estaba. Él se había quedado prácticamente dormido en la orilla de la cama, tratando por todos los medios no rozar a su prometida. No por falta de ganas, sino porque no deseaba que ella pensara que se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Le tomó una eternidad conciliar el sueño y tuvo mucha suerte que Akane no se moviera mucho durante la noche, de lo contrario hubiera despertado en el suelo con un terrible dolor de cuello. No quitaba que había dormido incómodo. La cama era para una sola persona, y siendo honesto, solo su cuerpo ocupaba casi toda su longitud.

Porque sí, después de tantos torneos y entrenamientos, él no solo había crecido en estatura sino también en musculatura. Su desarrollo era excelso a ojos de cualquiera, y él era consciente de su físico.

Ranma soltó un suspiro, seguía agotado por la falta de descanso, quería quedarse todo el día en la cama durmiendo, sin embargo, tenía clases que impartir en el Dojo y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar el dinero extra. Así que con toda la voluntad que había en su cansado cuerpo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con rumbo al comedor, se moría de hambre. El día de ayer ya no pudo cenar debido a todo ese barullo que armaron sus prometidas, le había quitado el apetito…

— **Rayos —** murmuró al percatarse que, aunque sus prometidas no se encontraban por ningún lugar, su campamento seguía ahí.

Significaba que cada una fue a hacer sus tareas, su trabajo o lo que sea, pero volverían en cuanto terminaran y eso le frustraba. ¿Por qué simplemente no podían dejarlo en paz, así como lo hicieron Ryoga y Kuno con Akane?

Para Ranma todavía era un misterio todo ese asunto. No concebía como Akane logró que Ryoga y Kuno, el pretendiente más terco; la dejaran en paz. Tal vez tenía mucho que ver el cambio de actitud que ella tuvo después de la boda fallida. Él aún no se reponía, a pesar que ya tenía tres años del evento con el cual pudo terminar todas esas peripecias en las que sus autoproclamadas prometidas lo metían.

— **Buenos días, Ranma —** saludó la afectuosa y suave voz de Kasumi **— ¿Dormiste bien?**

Él se giró un poco para verla, llevaba una bandeja con su desayuno y una taza de té. Ranma sonrió, Kasumi siempre era atenta, a pesar de todos los líos, las desgracias y los insultos hacia su hermana menor. Ella constantemente tenía una palabra amable, una reflexión o una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Secretamente, esperaba que el Dr. Tofú algún día se decidiera, tomara el valor y se le declarara finalmente. Ambos merecían ser felices, era lo menos que les podía desear después de tantos sin sabores que invariablemente les provocaba.

— **Buenos días, Kasumi —** respondió tomando su lugar en la mesa **—. No tanto como quisiera, la cama de Akane es muy pequeña y dormí muy incómodo.**

La declaración no sorprendió a la mujer, su hermana menor ya le había comentado que se vio en la obligación de invitarlo a compartir la cama. Kasumi sabía que Akane no estaba muy contenta con tener que interpretar otro teatro más para que las novias de su prometido lo dejaran en paz, de hecho, no estaba molesta sino más bien cansada. Siempre debían idear un nuevo plan o una nueva mentira para alejarlas, estaba cansada y ya no lo escondía.

Pese a que su fatiga con respecto a la situación era visible, estaba herida. Kasumi llegó a la conclusión que a su hermana le dolía más el rechazo que recibió de Ranma; que todo ese problema para que él se decidiera por alguna de ellas. La mayor estaba segura que si él disponía quedarse con cualquiera de las otras tres, ella estaría dispuesta a aceptarlo sin rechistar. Y eso a medida que observaba más tranquilidad que tristeza en el semblante de Akane le preocupaba.

Temía que, si Ranma tomaba una mala decisión, eso la afectaría tanto que la destruiría. Ya se les había escapado de las manos con el acontecimiento cuando tuvo que abandonar obligatoriamente las artes marciales. Le preocupaba seriamente como llegase a tomar un rechazo definitivo por parte del artista marcial.

— **Lo imagino —** respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Ranma no cuestionó por qué ella no hizo preguntas con respecto a la estancia en la cama de su hermana menor, suponía que Akane le comentó el plan y ahí terminaba el asunto. Además, después de la incómoda noche que había pasado no tenía muchas ganas de dar explicaciones, bastaba con que supieran lo suficiente para mantenerlos tranquilos.

— **Aquí tienes, Ranma —** llamó Kasumi colocándole la bandeja enfrente.

— **Gracias, Kasumi.**

Le regaló una sonrisa y soltó un suspiro mirando las tiendas de sus tres prometidas, durante los próximos días tendría muchos problemas y mucho estrés.

.

.

.

Era sabido que la palabra paz no existía en su vida, por lo menos después de todos aquellos eventos desarrollados en China y, posteriormente a la boda fallida; creyó que por lo menos los barullos, las peleas y los retos se habían terminado.

Evidentemente estaba equivocada, o no se sentiría como si un maldito tren le hubiese pasado por encima. La noche anterior apenas consiguió pegar el ojo y durmió tan dificultosamente que le dolía cada hueso de su cuerpo.

Tener que compartir la cama con Ranma fue una decisión extrema, sin embargo, su prometido estaba tan desesperado por deshacerse de aquellas mujeres que no puso objeción. Al contrario, lo aceptó sin rechistar. Contrario a ella, a quien no le agradó la idea de volver a representar ese teatro para que de una vez por todas los dejaran en paz.

Comprendía que Nabiki se fuera por el lado más intelectual, no deseaba bajo ninguna circunstancia un enfrentamiento entre aquellas mujeres que terminara involucrándola. Principalmente porque ahora ya no podría defenderse como en antaño, donde hacerles frente no sería algo tan complicado. Ahora corría el riesgo de resultar malherida, o en el peor de los casos, muerta…

— **¿Akane? —** llamó una voz varonil suave.

La chica levantó la vista y sonrió.

— **Hola, Mousse.**

El artista marcial le devolvió la sonrisa y señaló el puesto a su lado, ella le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se sentara. Ese tipo de gestos de permiso eran innecesarios entre ellos, pasaban más tiempo juntos entre clase y clase que se trataban con familiaridad.

Akane observó de reojo a Mousse. Todavía le parecía increíble el cambio tan radical que tuvo después de volver de su país natal. No entendía sus razones, pero luego de haber ayudado a Ranma en aquella feroz batalla decidió irse del restaurante de la abuela de Shampoo.

Era como si hubiese comprendido que, por más que se dedicara, por más que lo intentara, Shampoo nunca se fijaría en él y solamente perdía el tiempo… Durante varios meses le perdieron la pista, no supo la reacción de Shampoo ni de Cologne, únicamente que por azares de la vida se lo encontró en la universidad de Nerima.

No obstante, cuando volvió a verlo le fue imposible reconocerlo. Había dejado su típica vestimenta china por unos vaqueros ajustados y unas camisas informales, más a la época y la moda. Aquel cabello largo ya no existía y sus gafas desaparecieron gracias a los lentes de contacto, permitiendo a todos contemplar un iris azul muy hermoso. Akane, en contra de su voluntad debía admitir que Mousse era un hombre bastante atractivo y tenía una personalidad serena agradable.

Con el tiempo, cuando creció su confianza, él le confesó que decidió alejarse de Shampoo porque solo se lastimaba… Con dolor es sus ojos, aunque con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro, le dijo que era mejor buscar su propio camino y dejarla a ella hacer lo que quisiera. Mousse se había dado cuenta que a nadie se le puede forzar a amar y que, si su sentimiento era auténtico, lo mejor que podía hacer era darle su libertad, aunque nunca la hubiese poseído.

Para Akane aquella acción no fue un gesto noble, sino la prueba del amor verdadero.

Él también le dijo que había conseguido un buen trabajo en otro restaurante, donde le pagaban mejor y le daban un trato humano. Que decidió entrar a la universidad porque deseaba estudiar, porque deseaba ser alguien. Fue así como terminaron en la Facultad de Medicina y por esa razón eran compañeros de casi todas las clases.

— **¿Estás bien?**

Mousse era un buen amigo, un buen oyente, y como todos; se preocupaba por ella después de saber su condición delicada. A Akane no le molestaba que se preocuparan por ella, sin embargo, a veces era un poco exagerado ese cuido que solían tener con cualquier cosa que llevar su nombre y la actividad física.

— **No dormí muy bien —** suspiró.

El artista marcial soltó una risa, sacó su laptop y su cuaderno de apuntes antes de hablar.

— **Supe que el trío ha hecho un campamento en el patio trasero de tu casa —** mencionó, ella lo miró sorprendida; éste río de nuevo y dijo **—. Que ya no esté detrás de Shampoo no significa que no sé lo que hace.**

Akane sonrió y negó con la cabeza, claramente él nunca estaría desactualizado con respecto a nada de Nerima. De una manera o de otra, él lo sabía todo.

— **Deberías estudiar en la academia de policía, serías un buen detective —** bromeó ella.

Mousse soltó una carcajada antes de encender su laptop, miró a Akane y respondió.

— **No niego que tengo habilidades, pero prefiero salvar vidas.**

Ella concordaba, en eso también tenía mucho talento al igual que en la cocina. Después de unos minutos de silencio, se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

— **¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?**

Akane sabía a lo que se refería, y estaba segura que su amigo tenía una idea. No obstante, se tomó un momento para regresar a su posición cómoda donde recargaba la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y contestó.

— **Lo de siempre —** musitó cansada **—, esperan que Ranma se decida por alguna de ellas.**

— **¿Y tú?**

Era gracioso que lo preguntara, obviamente a ella no la tomaban en cuenta. No después que se enteraron que como artista marcial ya no sería capaz de representar a su Dojo. Entonces la tomaron como una inservible, una inútil, un cero a la izquierda.

— **Para ellas no cuento, sabes que yo no puedo luchar así que…**

La respuesta quedó en el aire, pero Mousse observó la triste sonrisa de Akane. Para ella debía ser difícil hablar del tema, mucho peor tener que verse minimizada por una pasión que le fue arrebatada. Le dolía, le dolía lo injusta que era la vida con las buenas personas.

— **Entiendo.**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, repasando los eventos, los lugares, las personas… Tratando de encontrar una justificación, alguna razón, pero cualquiera que encontraran se escapaba de su lógica, para llegar hasta el lugar en el que ahora estaban.

Sobrecogidos por el momento y los recuerdos del pasado, Mousse decidió disipar el aura depresiva.

— **Todo estará bien, Akane —** colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un suave apretón **—, él tomará la decisión correcta —** sonrió.

La chica de cabellos azulados lo observó detenidamente, en sus ojos azules solo había sinceridad y cariño, ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, Akane estaba resignada a cualquiera que fuera la decisión que Ranma tomara.

No tenía esperanzas, o más bien, él destruyó las que le quedaban.

— **Lo sé, Mousse, lo sé… —** musitó devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba vencida.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Posiblemente no es lo que esperaba, me parece un capítulo más de ambientación y un poco de introducción, tal vez para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de las actitudes de los personajes, etc.

Desde ahora les digo, los capítulos no serán excesivamente largos, de hecho; se me hace más cómodo hacerlos cortos y no me enredo tanto con los acontecimientos o lo que pretendo dar a entender. Espero lo comprendan y les guste. De paso doy las gracias a todos los/as que me leen, he sido gratamente sorprendida con la aceptación que ha tenido la historia, he tenido buenos comentarios y otros... No tanto, pero bueno, se les agradece sinceramente sus reviews, follows y favorites.

Ya saben, cualquier duda ahí abajo en la cajita de comentarios. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos en una próxima actualización.


	3. Preocupación

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

 _Pensamientos._

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Hola, dado que al final no leen las notas comenzaré a colocarlas al principio de cada capítulo, tal vez así, sí lo hacen. Y esta será un poco larga.

Bien, al principio de la historia expliqué bien de qué venía todo, pero voy a responderle al amable anónimo que vino a quejarse cuando dejé específicamente algunas de las bases de la creación de este fic.

 **Ranma x akane:** debo decirte que antes de emitir un juicio, debes por lo menos leer el próximo capítulo y no solamente suponer, no todo es ligar un personaje con otro. Aunque puede que utilice su buena relación para alguno que otro propósito. Dije desde el principio que la personalidad de Akane no iba a ser la del manga, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta del motivo de la tristeza o resignación de Akane, EXPLIQUÉ que este personaje no era el mismo y que por ende, cometería OoC. Es por eso que coloco notas de autor al final de cada capítulo explicando mis motivos, mis razones del porqué "x" o "y" personaje se comporta de esa manera. Me molesta profundamente que me esfuerce por aclararles las cosas, no tan explicitamente porque entonces estaría desentrañando toda la trama del fic y ya no tendría caso escribirlo. Me parece que tú lo que quieres es que todo se dé precipitadamente, sin ningún contratiempo y sean felices para siempre. Yo no escribo historias de ese tipo, sin sentido ni matices, trato de darle toda la realidad que es posible aunque sea ficción.

Dije y REPITO, aquí los personajes no son los mismos, estoy abordándolos desde un punto más maduro; pero todavía trato de conservar rasgos de sus personalidades. Espero se comprenda y ya no me reclamen lo mismo, dado que lo aclaré desde el principio para evitarme comentarios como este, en el que su única base ha sido reclamar porque está inconforme con los personajes. Conforme al final o la carencia de este, yo no he malinterpretado ninguna escena, simplemente he tomado lo que he querido y me ha convenido para crear una historia y enlazar acontecimientos que me permitan llegar un final que me agrade, y, que por ende, espero le guste a todo aquel que lo lea. No obstante, te pido de favor que leas las notas, no me mato escribiéndolas solo porque se ven bonitas, sino para que consigan comprender un poco más y así se den cuenta que no es una simple salida de personaje sin justificación.

Puede que esto suene duro, pero es realmente bastante molesto que vengan con este tipo de reclamos cuando yo he explicado el porqué de cada cosa. Lamento si ofende a alguna/o, no es mi intención. Solo deseo dejar claras las cosas.

Ahora, espero que disfruten de la lectura, sí, es corta, pero mi inspiración está bastante agotada y cada vez me cuesta más escribir... Sí seguiré escribiendo, sí le daré final a esto. Nada más que no soy una escritora constante, ya lo he dicho anteriormente y lo repito ahora. Sin más me despido, cuídense y hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II.**

 **.**

 **PREOCUPACIÓN.**

 **.**

" _Preocuparse es usar tu imaginación para crear algo que no deseas"._

Anónimo.

* * *

Estaba cansada, ella siempre estaba cansada… Vivía en un constante agotamiento desde hace cuatro años, desde que volvió de China. Pero esta vez su fatiga se extendía debido a los últimos acontecimientos en su casa.

De un momento a otro la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido albergar flaqueaba, Akane suspiró, tenía que admitir que estaba llegando a su límite. De hecho, lo había sobrepasado ya.

Estaba harta de esas mujeres que se paseaban como Pedro por su casa, haciendo sus reclamos, sus juicios y sus desastres. Platos rotos que ella siempre terminaba pagando recibiendo los insultos de Ranma, si bien hacía rato que él no le dedicaba alguna mala mirada, crítica o agravio; tampoco aclaraba ni solventaba nada.

Toda esa vigilia que Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi mantenían ahora en su casa solo tenía una explicación. Ranma y su indecisión, su eterno miedo por enfrentarlas, por confrontar sus sentimientos o a ella… Aunque si era honesta, no albergaba esperanzas de que tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento más profundo que el agradecimiento o la culpa.

Con frecuencia, Akane llegaba a pensar que la única razón por la que Ranma no se decidía a ponerle fin a todo ese problema con sus prometidas era porque se sentía culpable de su deplorable estado físico. En ese momento se inculpaba de todo, permitiéndose recuperar la paciencia y su máscara de tranquilidad.

No obstante, estaba harta y cada vez era más difícil mantenerse serena, aunque sabía que enfurecerse no le haría bien y no solucionaría nada.

De repente su respiración se aceleró, se sintió mareada y perdió el equilibrio.

— **¿Akane, estás bien? —** la voz de Mousse le llegó en un susurró a su oído izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que la sostenía de la cintura para que no cayera y rodara por las escaleras.

La menor de las Tendo agitó negativamente la cabeza, cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente.

— **No… —** contestó sin aliento.

Odiaba sentirse tan débil y dependiente, no le gustaba demostrar realmente su malestar. Sin embargo, Mousse era su amigo, había aprendido a confiar en él después de tantos años y de tantos acontecimientos. Y él lo sabía.

— **Vamos, ven conmigo —** dijo Mousse, conduciéndola hacia la salida de la universidad.

.

.

.

Mousse veía por la ventana del taxi a las personas que iban por las aceras, hacía un par de años que no se paseaba por las calles de esa ciudad que tantos sin sabores le llevaron en los últimos años. Bajó un poco la ventana, el clima era cálido; pero el aire estaba frío.

Se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente y saciarse de la tranquilidad que hasta ese momento inspiraba. Luego observó de reojo a su lado izquierdo, Akane dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho… Su imagen era hermosa y enternecedora. Inevitablemente esbozó una sonrisa.

Mousse aceptaba con todo el gusto del mundo que Akane Tendo no era precisamente la belleza hecha carne, en absoluto. Cuando la conoció le pareció una joven desgarbada y sin más gracia que su fuerza bruta, o su terca convicción. No obstante, con el paso de los años y con los últimos sucesos, su cambio fue prácticamente radical. Akane siempre había tenido la capacidad de ver algo bueno en las personas, aún si estos se portaban de forma tan vil, aún si estos se ensañaban con ella. Sus buenos sentimientos y su gentileza, hacían de Akane Tendo una chica extraordinariamente atractiva.

Después de su viaje a China, la menor de las Tendo dio un cambio radical. Su cuerpo se desarrolló, definitivamente, pero junto a esto le sobrevino aquella debilidad que la mantenía en constante agotamiento… Y de ahí su declive por no volver a practicar las artes marciales.

Akane se volvió una chica más sosegada, madura. Seguía conservando su sonrisa deslumbrante, aunque ahora eran poco frecuentes, continuaba teniendo un efecto devastador en los hombres y él no era la excepción. No lo negaba, Akane Tendo se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa. Y él le tenía mucho aprecio.

— **De no haber sido por ti, seguramente seguiría hundido en mi miseria, Akane… —** murmuró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su cabello.

La chica se removió acomodándose, él sabía que no se despertaría, cuando llegaron a su departamento cayó casi inconsciente en sus brazos. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, de hecho, habían sido tantas que ya ni las recordaba. Sin embargo, cada vez le preocupaba más su estado físico. Hacía tiempo que no le sucedían estos episodios de desvanecimientos tan a menudo.

Tenía que hablar con Saotome acerca de eso, sino le ponía un hasta aquí a toda esa situación, la única afectada sería Akane y no estaba dispuesto a verla sufrir más por la inseguridad de Ranma.

— **Hemos llegado, señor —** anunció el taxista.

Solo el bienestar de Akane lo hacía poner un pie de nuevo en esa ciudad y sobre todo, en ese Dojo…

Mousse suspiró como si se tratara de un monstruo al cual enfrentar, bueno, no estaba lejos de la realidad. En cuanto Saotome lo viera entrar con su prometida en brazos, se pondría como un energúmeno.

Sonrió divertido ante el pensamiento de conseguir desatar un poco los celos de Ranma.

— **Claro, gracias —** pagó al taxista y tomó a Akane entre sus brazos, definitivamente su llegada sería todo un acontecimiento.

.

.

.

Ranma terminaba su última clase del turno de la tarde, cuando escuchó un auto estacionarse en la entrada del Dojo. Agotado y con una sonrisa forzada despidió al último de sus alumnos, colgó la toalla alrededor de su cuello y se encaminó hacia la salida para ver de quien se trataba.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en el momento en que Mousse entró con Akane en brazos, por un segundo la escena de aquel día en el que la creyó muerta pasó ante sus ojos y la angustia lo golpeó tan repentinamente; que ni siquiera se percató de la rapidez en la que se desplazó hasta ellos.

— **¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!**

Ranma por primera vez no consiguió controlar sus emociones, la angustia se filtró por su tono y se reflejó evidentemente en su semblante. Mousse tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír, después de todo no estaba equivocado.

— **Relájate, Saotome —** aunque en el fondo quería burlarse y hacer alarde, lo mejor era no inquietar las aguas **—, simplemente está cansada y se quedó dormida —** explicó tranquilamente.

Ranma soltó un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo, no le alegraba en lo absoluto que su prometida estuviera tan agotada como para no soportar el viaje de vuelta a casa y se terminara quedando dormida… Seguramente se debía a lo mal que debió dormir la noche anterior.

La culpa lo golpeó, ¿por qué seguía haciéndole esas cosas a su prometida? ¿Por qué no era sincero con ella, consigo mismo? ¿Por qué no tenía el valor de admitir sus sentimientos abiertamente?

— **¿Saotome? —** la voz de Mousse le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, parpadeó un par de veces y este le puso a Akane entre sus brazos.

La calidez del pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su prometida le hizo sentir un reducido fervor, una paz y un bálsamo al que estaba acostumbrado, le sucedía cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que tenían un simple roce.

— **Gracias, Mousse… —** susurró apretando a Akane contra su pecho, en realidad estaba agradecido con él.

El hombre dio un asentimiento y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la menor de los Tendo seguía profundamente dormida, no obstante, su visita no terminaba ahí.

— **Saotome —** llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez había un acento formal en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para Ranma **—, no solo vine para traer a Akane, necesito hablar contigo.**

Esa declaración le sorprendió, debía admitirlo. Y aunque estaba seguro que posiblemente lo que hablarían no le agradaría, estaba obligado a escucharlo.

Así que le dio una confirmación con un movimiento de cabeza.

— **Está bien, sígueme —** dijo antes de darse la vuelta para adentrarse en la casa **—. Espérame en la sala.**

Mousse se quedó unos segundos de pie en el recibidor frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa, Ranma subía cuidadosamente cargando a Akane.

¿Qué era lo que Mousse quería decirle? ¿Tendría que ver con su prometida?

Claramente tenía que ver con ella, de otra manera Mousse nunca se hubiera presentado en el Dojo; a menos que fuera importante. Y Ranma sabía que para el chico su prometida era algo más que eso…

Posiblemente esta sería una de las conversaciones más incómodas que tendría.


	4. Conversación

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

" _Pensamientos"._

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Nota de Autor:**

Hola.

Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, la verdad es que he tenido algunos problemas para actualizar. Entre ellos el más importante y principal es que he estado sin computadora desde el mes de diciembre, bueno, básicamente ha sido un poco complicado escribir algo. Sí la tenía, pero las fallas me daban mucha lata y finalmente se la llevaron en el mes de enero, recién me la han devuelto y por lo que parece el problema ha sido solucionado porque no me ha dado más inconvenientes. Ahora, por otro lado, mi inspiración con respecto a este fic ha estado flaqueando y es que, se me acaba la paciencia y les voy a decir porqué. De hecho, voy a responder al anónimo que sigue con su terquedad...

Tú sabes quien eres, ya no escribiré tu nombre. Te digo una vez más y no lo volveré a repetir, si no te gusta mi argumento, si no te gusta mi manejo de personajes, si no te gusta mi historia. La solución es simple: **no la leas**. De esa manera tú te ahorras las quejas y a mí el disgusto de leerlas. No voy a cambiar mi fic solo porque no te gusta como es Akane, como es Ranma, como es Mousse, etc. No voy cambiarla para darte gusto. Y si sigues con la misma cantaleta, seré más drástica y desactivaré los comentarios anónimos. Si llego a ese extremo no es por capricho ni mucho menos, es porque mi paciencia llegó a su límite. Lo expliqué, lo repetí y sigo diciendo lo mismo; todavía con cuatro capítulos publicados. Me molesta enormemente sigas haciendo hincapié en algo que no cambiará, así que espero esta vez si entiendas.

Es esto lo que realmente me ha detenido para actualizar, debo ser honesta al decir qué no sé cuanto tiempo me tarde en publicar un nuevo capítulo. Técnicamente es porque, si bien inicié este proyecto con inspiración, de a poco se han ido minando la ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que pueda que pase vario tiempo sin actualizar, ya que no quiero escribir por escribir y llevar algo hecho a la ligera y nada más para rellenar. Espero comprendan, y no se decepcionen, voy a pensarla mejor y a ver que sale. Agradezco los comentarios, los favoritos y las alertas, mil gracias. Un abrazo de oso y un beso con mucho cariño para todas/os ustedes.

Con eso me despido, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III.**

 **.**

 **CONVERSACIÓN.**

 **.**

‹‹ _No hay nada más cierto en el amor que su incertidumbre››._

Walter Riso.

* * *

Mousse lamentaba las aflicciones de su mejor amiga, porque sí, consideraba a Akane como su mejor amiga, y posiblemente la única. Ya que si no fuera por ella, seguramente en ese momento se encontraría retando a Ranma y sufriendo por Shampoo. Daba gracias al cielo que Akane le abrió los ojos y a él por ser tan receptivo a aceptar otras posibilidades. Después de todo, había tocado fondo y la afabilidad de la menor de los Tendo consiguió trastocarlo lo suficiente como para no entregarse a la depresión que conllevaba el amor no correspondido. Mousse consintió que, de vez en cuando, extrañaba los días en los que retar a Ranma a un duelo era más divertido que estar solo en su departamento leyendo libros. Ese tipo de cosas en las que piensas cuando te sientas en el sillón frente a tu ventada, una tarde lluviosa de invierno. Memorias que acuden a la mente incontrolable, que nos hace desear volver a aquella época y disfrutar plenamente, sin odios ni rencores de por medio.

Mousse no se permitía pensar mucho en el pasado, porque no le gustaba sentirse melancólico. En perspectiva, aceptaba que si pudiera dar unos cuantos pasos atrás en el tiempo, haría muchas cosas de nuevo y cambiaría otras tantas. Pero si hay algo que no evitaría nunca, sería estar al lado de Akane. Eso no lo alteraría por nada del mundo. Por esa razón se sentía con el derecho de hablar con Ranma e intentar hacerlo reaccionar, que acabara con ese charada de las prometidas y plantara los pies sobre la tierra. O que se los hiciera plantar a ellas cuando menos.

Se desplazó unos pasos hacia las puertas corredizas que daban al patio, se plantó contra una de las columnas de madera y miró al cielo. No estaba despejado, unas cuantas nubes surcaban la atmósfera disolviéndose como enormes algodones de azúcar tirados al agua. El entorno ya no era cálido, pronto llegaría el invierno y el clima se tornaría helado. Descendió la mirada para contemplar las tiendas de campaña arrinconadas en el patio de la residencia y sonrió al reconocer la de Shampoo.

Respiró profundamente, llenó sus pulmones del delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina. A lo lejos escuchaba a Kasumi tararear una canción de cuna, mientras removía utensilios en su afanada labor ya que pronto llegaría la hora de la cena. Al mismo tiempo oyó las pisadas firmes y fuertes de Ranma. Más temprano que tarde lo sintió detenerse a su lado y contemplar el horizonte con aire nostálgico.

— **¿Qué es lo que sucede, Mousse? —** preguntó con voz meticulosa.

El aludido lo miró de reojo, la preocupación que se esfumó en cuanto tuvo a Akane en sus brazos había vuelto con la fuerza de un huracán. Sus facciones continuaban tranquilas, pero sus ojos turbulentos dibujaban líneas de sentimientos indefinidos. Mousse soltó el aire, no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba reteniendo.

— **Tú sabes bien lo que sucede, Saotome —** dijo conservando la calma **—. Esto no puede continuar así, un día de estos la matará —** continuó paseando la mirada por las tiendas de campaña de las tres mujeres que lo acosaban.

— **Sabes bien que no es mi intención, que no he planeado nada de esto —** se justificó.

Ranma sabía que su excusa era patética y estúpida, ¿pero qué más podía decir? Había arruinado todo con su idiotez de la boda, lastimándola como siempre. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles? ¿Por qué los sentimientos tenían que ser tan complicados?

— **Esa excusa no te la crees ni tú —** bufó Mousse, un poco molesto por la incapacidad de Ranma de admitir su parte de culpa en todo ese problema **—. Siempre la pones en línea de tiro, Ranma, siempre. Lo único que debes hacer es admitir lo que sientes y hacer lo correcto, pero prefieres continuar con esta patética charada… —** suspiró, no quería perder los estribos, no debía perderlos. Lo único que deseaba era ayudar a su amiga, pero Ranma siempre lo indisponía con su cabezonería **—. Mira, no soy quien para decirte que hacer ni cómo hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Akane es mi amiga y la quiero demasiado como para permitir que continúes haciéndole daño… Puede que tú no lo notes, pero la lastimas al no ponerle fin a esta situación —** señaló al improvisado campamento de sus autoproclamadas prometidas.

Definitivamente, Ranma supo que Mousse le diría algo como eso. No podía culparlo, no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo… Estaba tan ocupado evitando un enfrentamiento entre esas mujeres, que no se daba cuenta que indirectamente hería a Akane. Se comportaba injustamente, lo tenía claro. Pero, ¿cómo poner fin a algo que aunque no deseó terminó asumiendo por culpa de su irresponsable padre, y de sus propios temores?

— **La verdad no sé qué hacer… —** derrotado, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se dejó caer en uno de los escalones de madera.

Mousse suspiró, entendía mejor que nadie por la disyuntiva que atravesaba Ranma. De hecho, mentiría si no dijera que en más de una ocasión se colocó en su lugar. Tendría que estar hecho de piedra sino sintiera empatía por él. Había estado en ese lugar, había pasado por esa indecisión que finalmente cambió drásticamente su vida. Pero el que no arriesga no gana, Ranma debía aprender a tomar decisiones y ser firme en ellas, o terminaría perdiendo a la única mujer que amaba.

— **Ranma, sé que no es fácil —** dijo sentándose cerca de él.

El azabache lo miró, Mousse tenía la mirada clavada en el estanque. Lucía tan sereno, tan juicioso… No se parecía en nada al chico que años atrás lo perseguía retándolo, lloriqueando por el amor de Shampoo. Tuvo que admitir que esta versión adulta le agradaba más, por lo menos contaba con el consejo y el apoyo de alguien que, a pesar del daño que le provocó al robarle la atención de la chica de la que estaba enamorado; se hallaba ahí tratando de ayudarle.

— **Debes tomar una decisión, sea a favor de Akane o no —** Mousse vaciló a propósito.

No ignoraba la profundidad de los sentimientos de Ranma hacia Akane, claro que no. Solo un ciego sería incapaz de darse cuenta del intenso amor que sentía el uno por el otro. El problema era que ambos eran tercos y orgullosos. Además, Ranma siempre había sido incapaz y cobarde cuando se trataba de mostrar sus emociones. Tal vez se debía a la crianza que tuvo, a la incapacidad de Genma por mostrar algo que no fuera egoísmo y ambición.

Pese a que los factores acerca de las fallas emocionales de Ranma Saotome eran muchos, Mousse se prometió a sí mismo que le daría un empujoncito. Quería demasiado a Akane como para permitir que siguiera sufriendo, y no estaba dispuesto a verla desmoronarse de nuevo. No después de todo el calvario que tuvo que pasar cuando volvió a Nerima.

Escuchó al artista marcial suspirar profundamente.

— **Lo sé —** respondió Ranma cerrando los ojos **—, solo debo pensar como lo haré.**

Los labios de Mousse se estiraron en una imperceptible sonrisa, por lo menos consiguió su objetivo, hacerlo reflexionar. Lo demás dependía de Ranma. Aunque claro, él siempre estaría pendiente de Akane.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en los siguientes minutos, fue como si su silencio pactara un convenio. Se quedaron sentados viendo como la brisa fresca movía las ramas de los árboles y el sol se perdía en el horizonte, pronto caería la noche.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde Ranma subió para ver cómo se encontraba Akane, y también para darse una ducha. Al entrar en la habitación que compartían se la encontró exactamente en la misma posición que la dejó, si acaso se había movido unos cuantos centímetros. La luz de lamparilla iluminaba tenuemente la estancia, el suave resplandor lechoso irradiaba el delicado contorno del cuerpo de su prometida, los finos rasgos de su rostro. Akane gimió y se removió levemente, su pecho se inflamó ligeramente agrandando sus senos, Ranma apretó los puños y no pudo reprimir el impulso de acercarse, alargar la mano y tocarla… Delineó exquisitamente el contorno de sus facciones. Notó inmediatamente que ella relajó el ceño y suspiró con deleite, como si supiera que era él quien la acariciaba.

Sonrió.

En otro tiempo, Akane no solo habría notado su presencia; sino que se hubiese despertado enseguida. Pero después de lo que sucedió en China y el diagnóstico médico… Su sueño se volvió pesado y a veces, le costaba despertarse y levantarse de la cama. El doctor Tofu les aseguró que solo era un efecto del devastador desgaste físico debido a su falta de energía, que no debían preocuparse. Él lo hacía de todas maneras.

Con frecuencia extrañaba a la prometida terca, agresiva con excesiva fuerza bruta. Su cambio había sido radical. Dando paso a una chica serena, firme y delicada, muy femenina. Akane había florecido, y sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que la versión madura de su prometida no le atraía más que la adolescente. Debía estar loco para negarlo.

— **Te prometo que solucionaré esto, Akane… —** murmuró, acomodándole un mechón de cabello que le cubría los ojos **—. Te lo juro.**

Titubeante depositó un fugaz beso en la frente de su prometida, posteriormente se retiró. Necesitaba una ducha, igualmente aclarar sus ideas ¿y por qué no también trazar algunos planes?


End file.
